


Dat Ass

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, First Dates, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: When Draco spots a handsome young man with a fantastic ass, he just has to get to know him. So, he did and happily brought him home.





	Dat Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback one night stands in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

The bass was running through Draco's body, making his bones vibrate with every beat as he danced with Pansy. And that's when he saw him: A couple of feet away danced a handsome young man. Draco let his gaze wander over jet-black hair, a tanned face with a strong jaw, a lean but muscular torso and...

_'Bloody hell that arse is perfect'_

While Draco was staring, Pansy had spotted Harry as well as Draco's reaction to him. She nudged her friend to draw his attention to her and smirked at him. Draco smirked back and winked at her when she mouthed at him:

_'Go get him. '_

But when Draco looked back up, the handsome stranger was gone. After a short search, Draco could see the familiar mob of hair, so he hastily followed him to the outside area of the club. There the man was leaning against the wall, watching the other people. Draco walked up to him and bumped 'accidentally' against him.

"Sorry mate I didn't see you there, " he said, pretending to slur a bit.

"It's alright. " the other guy replied, having a hand on Draco's arm to steady him.

"I'm Draco. "

"Harry. "

Their eyes met and Draco's eyes skipped a beat. Harry had the most beautiful emerald green eyes. But he recovered quickly and asked:

"So, Harry... What brings you outside?"

"Just needed some fresh air. What about you? " Harry said, shrugging.

"Me too. But luckily I ran into you. "

"You're a blunt one aren't you? " Harry asked amusedly.

"Only when I see someone as hot as you. "

Harry was about to reply when a redhead at the door called his name. He looked apologetically at Draco.

"I have to go. "

"Can I have your number? " Draco asked eagerly.

Harry deliberately mustered Draco from head to toe, before he smirked and nodded. Draco gave him his phone and after Harry punched in his number he handed it back and gave Draco a peck on the cheek.

"Text me, pretty boy. " Harry murmured, before approaching his friend.

Draco watched him go with a smile, eyes trained on Harry's hips and ass, which were subtly swinging from left to right with every step. After Harry had vanished from his sight, Draco sent him a text:

_'Let's have a date. '_

* * *

Harry's reply came the next morning:

_'sure! where & when?'_

_'Tomorrow 3 pm. That small coffee shop on Clerk Street'_

_'can't wait! C U tmrw.'_

* * *

With Pansy's help, it took Draco only an hour to pick up his outfit, so he arrived comfortably early at the coffee shop. So, he ordered a  coffee and picked out a table with two comfortable armchairs and by the time Harry arrived, his coffee was nearly gone. Harry easily spotted him and came over, smiling brightly at Draco. 

"Hey... Did I keep you waiting long? "

"No, not at all. I arrived early anyway. Can I get you something? "

"A toffee nut latte, please. "

After Draco ordered Harry's drink and another coffee for himself, he joined his date at their table. 

"I'm glad that we could meet up. " Harry told him with a small smile.

"Me too. " 

"Can I ask you something? " Harry asked and after Draco nodded, he added:

"What made you ask me out? "

"Honestly? Your amazing arse. " Draco replied with a chuckle.

"W-What? "

"I didn't bump accidentally against you, you know? "

"Well, my ass did look fantastic in those jeans. " Harry said, laughing.

"Mhm... And you're modest too. " 

During their date, Draco noticed to his surprise that he didn't just like Harry for his ass but also for his character. They went along splendidly and their date took hours. Afterward, they stood in front of the cafe, staring at each other. Draco reached out to caress Harry's cheek and pull him into a short kiss. Once they broke apart, Harry shuffled with his feet and mumbled:

"What... Do you want to come to my place? "

"How about we go to my place? It's right down the street. "

"Yes please."

On their way to Draco's apartment, they were so impatient that they practically ran. And once the door closed behind them, they were all over each other. Draco pressed Harry into the door as they made out messily. Draco's hands were buried in Harry's unruly hair to keep his head in place, while Harry had a pretty firm grip on Draco's hips as they were grinding against each other. 

After a few minutes, Harry pushed Draco further into the room, intent on finding their way into Draco's bed. However, Draco was even more impatient, so when they were passing his couch, he pushed Harry on it and climbed on top of him. They kissed again and Draco's hands wandered under Harry's shirt. He eagerly explored Harry's lean torso, tracing the outlines of his muscles with his fingers. When Draco's hands brushed over Harry's nipples, Harry moaned and threw his head back. So, Draco kissed and sucked at his neck.

"I should tell you that I'm usually not doing this. " Harry gasped as Draco sucked a hickey into his skin.

"Doing what? " Draco murmured huskily against his skin.

"Putting out on the first date. "

Draco chuckled.

"Goodness, do I feel special now. "

"Oh, shut up. " Harry muttered and pulled Draco's head up so that they could make out again. 

Their lips fit perfectly against each other and moved in sync. Harry could still taste coffee on Draco's lips, chasing the faint aroma with his tongue. Tugging at Draco's fair hair, he was able to draw a moan out of him. Gently, Draco caught Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled at it. When they broke apart a couple of minutes later, Harry pulled Draco's shirt off. Harry licked his lips when he got a good look at Draco's muscular torso.

"Like what you see? " Draco asked cockily.

"Oh, yes. "

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist as they resumed kissing. Draco thrust his hips down sharply and their clothed erections were rubbing against each other, causing Draco to moan into Harry's mouth. Meanwhile, Harry had his arms around Draco too. His nails were digging into Draco's bare shoulders every time Draco thrust against him. Bracing himself on his arms, Draco moved away from Harry for a quick breather. Looking down at Harry, Draco was pleased to see how flushed Harry looked, his pupils dilated. When Harry reached up to brush a strand of hair out of his face, Draco smiled down at him.

However, their hunger for one another was too strong. After only a couple of moments, the sweet moment dissipated. Eagerly, Harry pulled his own shirt off too and they continued to make out. One of Draco's hands was ghosting over his skin, following his narrow happy trail to his pants. Draco fumbled Harry's belt open and stuck his hand into Harry's pants. When he wrapped it around Harry's hard cock and stroked it, Harry gasped in pleasure and arched his back off the couch. He tugged at the hem of Draco's pants, whining:

"Get these  _off_!"

Draco was happy to oblige and while he had the opportunity got rid of Harry's pants and underwear too. Now that they were naked, they could press themselves even closer together. The friction from rutting enthusiastically against each other was sweeter now too as no fabric was separating them. After a few minutes, Draco could feel that his orgasm was near, so he pulled away from Harry, mourning the loss of his warm body against his own. Then, he gestured for Harry to flip over. And when Harry had settled on his stomach, Draco could finally lay eyes on what had started this: Harry's perfect ass. It was full and perfectly rounded. Even here, the smooth skin was slightly tanned, making Harry's ass look even better. With a finger, Draco followed the flawless curve of one of the half-globes in front of them. 

He wanted nothing more than to taste this sweet ass, so Draco grabbed the firm cheeks with both hands and spread them. The entrance to Harry's body was entirely hairless too, dusty pink in color and looked very invitingly. Draco leaned down and gave it an experimental lick, which made Harry twitch and moan quietly. Draco flicked his tongue teasingly a couple of times against Harry's hole before he said:

"Bloody hell, your ass is divine. I could do nothing all day but stare at it. "

Harry whined again and pushed his ass up unconsciously.

"What do you want Harry? " Draco whispered huskily, kneading Harry's cheeks.

"Y-Your tongue! "

"As you wish. "

Draco buried his face in Harry's ass, nipping and licking at his hole. Withdrawing slightly, Draco looked proudly at the now glistening muscle. Then he bit none too gently into Harry's right cheek, leaving a faint imprint of his teeth there. However, Draco immediately returned to licking his way into Harry's body. And to keep him there and his agile tongue against his hole, Harry reached back and kept a hand on Draco's head. Harry felt like his whole body was on fire like flames were consuming him from the inside. 

As for Draco, he couldn't think of anything he'd rather do. Eating out Harry was one of the most pleasuring things he had ever done. With every flick and twist of his tongue, Draco made a whimper or moan slip out of Harry's mouth, sounds that were only spurring him on. Even the way Harry tasted was flawless: slightly salty, slightly musky and utterly divine. While he had his tongue buried in Harry's ass, Draco's hands were holding firmly onto his ass cheeks. He enjoyed the feeling of Harry's warm, tender skin underneath his hands. Draco only pulled away from Harry's ass (with great reluctance), when Harry stuttered:

"I-I'm about to..."

Draco tutted at Harry and murmured:

"Not yet, Harry. I want you to come when I'm inside with you. "

"Then get on with it. " Harry groaned impatiently.

 _'God he sounds wrecked.'_  Draco thought, reveling in the fact that that was all him. 

"I'll get the lube. " Draco said, squeezing Harry's ass.

"Nooo. Don't go. " Harry moaned.

"J-Just use spit, " he added.

Draco nodded and held three fingers up to Harry, who understood and took them in his mouth. He sucked enthusiastically at them, making sure he got them really wet. Simultaneously, Draco's mind provided him with the image of Harry doing the exact same thing to his cock. So, he had to press his free hand against his aching erection to starve off an oncoming orgasm. When they were wet enough, Draco pulled his fingers out of Harry's mouth and guided them to his already wet hole. Carefully, he pressed a finger against it and it sunk easily into Harry.

"I'm not made of glass. Please more. " Harry cried out.

Draco lazily pumped his finger in and out of Harry, before slipping a second finger in. To make it slide in smoother, Draco licked at Harry's rim around his fingers. He marveled at the fact that Harry opened up so easily.

"Do you do this often Harry? Let some guy open you up with his fingers? "

Harry shook his head, moaning when Draco deliberately pressed against his sweet spot. 

"N-No. "

"No? But you're clearly practiced at this. Do you finger yourself then? "

This time Harry nodded frantically, hips bucking. Draco leaned forward until his mouth was directly next to Harry's ear and whispered:

"How often? "

"E-Every... Every time I w-wank. "

"So, no other guy? "

"No... Only... Only y-you. " 

Draco sat up, feeling satisfied. He had always been very possessive, so Harry's statement pleased him greatly. As a reward, he started to massage Harry's prostate making him cry out. Draco leaned down again, lapping at Harry's pliant hole. And soon he added a third finger, which penetrated Harry effortlessly. Draco scissored his fingers in order to prepare Harry for what was about to come. 

"P-Please... I need m-more. " Harry begged desperately.

Draco stopped moving his fingers and answered:

"Show me. Show me how much you need it, Harry. "

Eagerly, Harry started pushing his hips back, fucking himself on Draco's fingers, while Draco watched transfixed. It was such a beautiful view, seeing how Harry's hole swallowed his fingers over and over again. And to his extreme pleasure, Draco noticed that with every movement onto his fingers, Harry's ass cheeks jiggled slightly. So, Draco slapped one cheek gently and enjoyed the view. By now, Harry was sobbing from desperation:

"P-Please...  _Draco_! "

"Please what? " Draco asked innocently, barely hiding how close he was himself.

"F-Fuck me... Fuck... P-Please... I need you. "

Wordlessly, Draco pulled his fingers out and retrieved a condom from his wallet. But before he could roll it over, Harry interjected:

"I'm clean. You... You don't need a johnny. "

"Are you sure? " Draco asked and got his answer in form of an eager nod.

So, he threw the condom aside and lined himself up. Slowly, Draco entered Harry, whose inner walls clung to him like a vice. When he bottomed out, Draco had to stay still for a minute or he would have blown his load right there. Experimentally, he rocked his hips, searching for Harry's prostate again. When he found it and made Harry moan, Draco lay down on top of Harry, pressing him into the couch. Then he started to fuck Harry with sharp, but slow thrusts. This wasn't enough for Harry, so he whined pitifully.

"You need it harder, baby? " Draco murmured huskily.

"Y-Yes, please... I-I'm begging you..."

Smirking, Draco established a rhythm of punishing thrusts: hard and fast. As he started to pound Harry, Draco turned Harry's head slightly, so that they were able to exchange open-mouthed kisses. The smacking sound of Draco's hips hitting Harry's ass, intertwined with their pants and groans, filled the room, creating an erotic symphony of sounds. 

"B-Bloody hell... You feel so... so t-tight. " Draco stammered breathlessly. 

Every time Draco thrust into him, Harry's erection rubbed against the fabric of the couch. Suddenly and without warning, Harry came with a long-drawn moan. As his lover shot his load, Draco could feel his inner walls clamping down on his cock. This made the tight heat that was Harry's body nearly unbearable. And after another few sharp thrusts, Draco stumbled over the edge too. He cried out in pleasure while emptying his balls into Harry. 

Draco slumped down on top of Harry and the two young men didn't move for a few minutes, trying to regain their breaths. When he could think somewhat clearly again, Draco climbed off of Harry and then helped him stand. Looking down at the couch, Harry grimaced and said:

"Sorry for coming all over your couch. "

Draco laughed and pressed a kiss against Harry's hair.

"It's not that bad. I'll just give that cushion to the dry cleaner. Now, let's take a shower and order some food. "

Harry peered up with sparkling eyes at Draco.

"Sounds great. Round two later? "

Draco laughed again.

"Definitely. "

With that, they walked into the bathroom on shaky legs. Naturally, Draco was walking behind Harry, because of the better view. And if round two already happened during their shower... Well, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 2. Today on the menue: Ass worship and begging  
> I hope you like it. Please leave kudos. Comments are always welcome too!


End file.
